powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Gene Synthesizer
The is a device used by the Reconstructive Experiment Empire Mess to create their Beast Warriors. Overview The Gene Synthesizer is a device that takes on the appearance of a synthesizer musical instrument, which is played by someone at the main control. However while the synthesizer is played like music, it actually allows for the quick and efficient manipulation of all genetics that are stored within the files and knowledge of Mess, collected throughout the universe by Great Emperor Lah Deus and his many minions, including his Alien Hunter squadron led by Sir Kauler. By playing a combination of notes as instructed, it allows for the multiple fusions and manipulations of genetics, twisting and mutating them until ultimately a Beast Warrior is created within a chamber linked to the main synthesizer. The synthesizer not only can be used to create genetic experiments, but destroy genetics as well; if certain combinations are known that are highly sensitive to the genetics of a particular being, a Gene Synthesizer can likewise be used to rip apart a being, reducing them to baser elements. Laboh Gene Synthesizer The main Gene Synthesizer of the series stored within Mess' mothership Laboh, this was the device originally developed by Great Emperor Lah Deus under the idea that he would ultimately use it alongside a trained player to take in the most powerful genetics of the universe to become the ultimate being. In order to accomplish this, he abducted a baby from the planet Earth 400 years in the past and raised it to become the ultimate manipulator of such a device; that baby would become the long-lived scientist of Mess, Great Doctor Lie Köpflen. Using this Gene Synthesizer, Lar Deus and Lie Köpflen would create all of their warriors, from their generals to their Beast Warriors for the continued abduction and manipulation of the genetics of the universe. However, the usage of the device was always tempered by Köpflen's loyalty to Lah Deus, with him constantly having his own ambitions kept in check by his devotion to his master. When Sir Kauler shook up Mess due to his growing hatred of it's leadership, particularly Köpflen alongside Lah Deus, the scientist began to use the genetic manipulator as an offensive weapon to elude and mess with the Alien Hunter leader. By the time Kauler finally abandoned Mess, Köpflen became further empowered by having Lar Deus grant his own genetics to the device, allowing for the creation of Deus Beast Warriors with the Synthesizer's power. With the most powerful genetics at his command,'s Köpflen loyalty to his master finally became torn apart as he realized he possessed the ability to play God with the universe with all of the genetics at his command; thus having him allow Kauler to ultimately kill Lah Deus with his own Gene Synthesizer. When Lar Deus attempted to return to retake command, the Great Doctor throws him into the Gene Synthesizer in order to use him as yet another Deus Beast Warrior, taking full command of Mess with the power of his device. When Flashman storms Laboh at the end of their battle with Mess, Lie Köpflen offered to use his Gene Synthesizer to help them, even offering to use it to cure their Anti-Flash Phenomenon sickness which would kill them in a matter of hours. However not falling for the ploy, Sara shoots at the device, both destroying it and starting a chain reaction that would bring an end to Köpflen and Mess. Tokimura Gene Synthesizer A second Gene Synthesizer was developed by Earth scientist Doctor Tokimura under the direct orders of Sir Kauler during the final phase of the battle with Mess. With Kauler already realizing Lah Deus was an unnatural combination of genetics brought to life, he abducts the scientist to create and develop a second Gene Synthesizer on his ship in order to rip apart Mess' leader. Ultimately realizing that he needed a player to use the device after it is developed, he likewise abducts Flashman Sara in order to make her potentially play it. When Kauler's second Bo Gardan is mutated into another Deus Beast Warrior, Kauler goes through with making Sara play the device, weakening Lah Deus to the point of allowing for his attack to take him down as well as ultimately permit Köpflen's final betrayal. When Sir Kauler performed a suicide attack on Laboh, this Gene Synthesizer was destoryed with it. - Category:Sentai Artifacts